Oh Captor of Mine
by shyne
Summary: Rogue is held captive by a mysterious, romantic, & oh-so-familiar young man, wanting nothing more than to charm her into a cursed love. But he has underestimated the young belle. Her heart is not so easily won. Not by him, or others...(R/P, R/S, R/R, R/?)


Saturday, October 26, 2002

Note: This came to me while I was sleeping in the car. It may seem stupid, and clumsily wrote (due to the fact that I am not experienced in scenes like this), but I hope you read it, and perhaps give me some feedback so I can improve on scenes like this (because I sure do love reading them. lol) Oh, any suggestions for a title?

Summary: Rogue is held captive by a mysterious, romantic, and oh-so-familiar young man, wanting none other than to charm her into a cursed love. With him. But there are others vying for the young belle's heart. Will he succeed when not even Rogue knows she is his object of obsession? (S/R, P/R, R/R…?)

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, nor will I ever, because I have the drawing skills of a fetus.

Oh Captor of Mine

by: shyne

She never should have left the compound that fateful night. Logan had warned her hundreds of times, futilely, he knew, but he had tried nevertheless. She should have listened to him, she knew that, but the crisp call of the night had invited her to join it. It had beckoned, so she had answered like any polite girl would. ~ _And look where it has gotten you now._ ~ Her mind nagged. 

~ _Oh shut up_. ~ She thought grumpily. ~ _It's a little late for the 'I told you so's.'_ _Right now, we need to concentrate on escaping_. ~ 

Determined, the girl began tugging on her restraints, the chair rocking violently, and loudly, from her struggles. Suddenly, she heard a low, masculine laugh echoing throughout the room, sending chills running up and down her spine. She froze, her mind working as it tried to place the familiar laugh. Even from there, she could feel him smirking at her. She frowned, her mouth ready to spat at her captor, her anger boiling. But before she could open her mouth, she felt a soft finger touch her lips, silencing any possible protests. She didn't even hear him move. ~ _Oh god, ~_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut in prayer, ~_ what does he want with me?_ ~ 

Her lips trembled as the man carefully leaned over her, releasing her from the bonds, but still not allowing her to escape. She shivered as he paused to smell her hair, his warm breath tickling her ear seductively. He did not move away. Instead, he leaned in closer and huskily whispered into her hair, "You are _mine_."

Before she could respond, his mouth was fast upon her's, pressing hard as his hands wound across her smaller body, tight against his now standing form. His lips were hot over hers, insistent and slow. Her knees buckled at the intensity, his large hands pressed upon her lower back, the only thing preserving what little dignity she had left. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't. Could she? She was the Rogue. She wasn't allowed to have a normal life, much less a romantic one. Then what was this? How did this happen? How did she end up kissing a guy in a dark room, god knows where? ~ _And why aren't I resisting? ~_

~ _Because it feels too good._ ~ Her mind tried to reason, soaring in the new sensations.

Gathering what was left of her mushed up, scrambled brain, she placed her hands on his chest, attempting to pull away. She felt his oh so sensual lips curl into a smile beneath hers as his massaging hands slid to her hips, pulling them to his, securing her to him. She opened her mouth to object, forgetting for a fleeting moment that she was currently being kissed (1). Whether he decided to ignore her antics or did not notice her muffled protest, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, luxuriously exploring her mouth eagerly. Rogue was petrified. Kissing was one thing, although that was not exactly something she was too experienced in either, but tongue? This was all frighteningly new to her. 

~ _Frightening, but exciting. Admit it. ~ _Her mind insisted as she was swept away in a current of passion, her hands rubbing against his chest, causing him to smile in a way she knew could cause even Ororo blush. Shyly, she tentatively touched her tongue to his which rewarded her with what she supposed was an approving grunt and tug of his hands. Rogue grinned over her power. She yearned for more, knowing it was impossible, but still…. If there was a way for her to kiss, then…. someday, perhaps….

Rogue didn't know how long they had been kissing, and didn't care. Rebelliously, her mouth let out a low moan, her gloved hands clenched upon his muscular chest, pulling him inadvertently closer. Laughing hoarsely, he pulled away slightly, gently placing her right hand in his larger one, the other still supporting her body from collapsing. Delicately, his fingers traced smooth circles in her palm, causing something low in her stomach to tighten, before giving it a chaste kiss. He smiled at her antics, but he wasn't done with her yet. No, there was much more in store for her. 

Slowly, he pulled off the thin barrier that protected him from death from her lovely lips. The black, gossamer scarf floated delicately to the ground, to lay damp and discarded.

Rogue slightly panted, her swollen lips parted and red, her head hanging as he continued to hold her lower body close to his. She stiffened. She could feel that he was definitely happy with this position. Very happy. The boy just smirked at her, his handsome face twisting into something much more sinister, though she could not see. Chuckling sexily, he kneeled in front of her as he set her back in the chair. His quick fingers carefully pushed back some of the silky tendrils from her flushed face as he admired her unusual beauty. Involuntarily, she winced, trying to shy away, her heart skipping a beat in fear. Reluctantly, he dropped his hand. Sighing sadly, he swiftly stepped away, but not before smoothly removing her blindfold. She blinked as it fell, caressing her face. She gasped. It was-.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Should I continue?

(1) haha, go figure…. *grin*


End file.
